<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what do i call you by fleurim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609266">what do i call you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurim/pseuds/fleurim'>fleurim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, but boring, idk anymore, kinda annoying, woobin part timer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurim/pseuds/fleurim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>serim looks for woobin at the cafe woobin works part time at after a whole busy week of not being able to meet, but seo woobin is nowhere to be found or contacted. serim asks woobin's co-worker to help locate him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what do i call you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>serim stares into the distance from the corner of the cafe, his eyes furiously darting around in search for woobin. he squints, eyes widen, and he looks left right and all around, yet he sees absolutely no trace of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this draws a sigh from serim. after all, he was never accustomed to waiting. woobin had never been late before, so it wouldn’t make sense for the younger to suddenly go against the norm today, and serim personally thinks woobin ending his part time job later than usual today was impossible. knowing woobin, he’d get off work right on the dot, sometimes even earlier. so why was he late for their date today? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>serim continues tapping aggressively at his phone screen, and his shoes dance to the same rhythm in frustration. he’d been occupied with a certain project at work the past week, and all he needed after long, tiring days was a cup of coffee and seeing his boyfriend again (but mostly the boyfriend part).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he groans as the search for woobin still yield absolutely no results, and he takes no pleasure at how the cafe was bustling with students, office workers and families with their 10 pet dogs and cats – basically people of all ages, and all the noise surely wasn’t helping with soothing the throbbing pain in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why are there so many people here? it’s literally a tuesday evening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the cafe woobin worked part time at on the weekdays remained a quaint space tucked away in a random street in downtown seoul and by the sound of it you’d think it’d be a quiet little space perfect for relaxation, yet reality is, it was simply the exact opposite. serim even thinks that with the booming business, the cafe owner would probably a millionaire by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for a slight moment serim drifts deeper into his thoughts and endless possibilities of what happened to his boyfriend, and he startles himself when he hears someone calling out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“excuse me sir, you’ve been sitting here for quite some time now is there perhaps anything you’d like to eat or drink?” the voice questions in a tone so polite serim felt that he’d maybe walked into a posh fine dining restaurant instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>raising his head, serim’s eyes meet the waiter’s, and he could swear that this man was indeed, quite the looker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe that’s why there are so many girls here recently. must be because of him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>it had come to a point where serim was so frustrated with the extreme lack of contact with and from woobin that he almost snaps, but he sees the taller man beaming at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for the slightest second serim almost wants to give him a pat on the back for some strange reason, but instead he looks back down at his dead silent phone and then back at the unfamiliar server who he identifies as jungmo, from the name tag on his uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no i’m good! just waiting for someone, thank you.” he smiles warmly at jungmo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are you new here? i come here all the time and i haven’t seen you around before…” serim trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jungmo beams, nodding enthusiastically in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i was on semester break and had nothing to do so my father asked him to help him out at work. it was between the headquarters working in a cold empty office or one of the cafe branches so here i am i guess…” he shrugs, sighing while his eyes darted around the cafe, all this while the smile still maintained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but looking at how busy it is here, maybe i should’ve opted for headquarters instead.” jungmo jokes, letting out what serim hears as the softest giggle ever. jungmo’s laughter is so contagious serim laughs along with him and he never thinks he’s had such a good first good impression of anyone before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i agree. have you seen woobin around by the way? seo woobin.” serim asks, in hopes of locating his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ruby? you know ruby? i think he’s still at the back. why are you looking for him?” jungmo responds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he’s only been here for a week and RUBY??? why is he calling woobin ruby! ruby used to only let me call him that….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m his boyfriend.” serim states flatly, earlier mood all soured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh you’re serim? i’ll call him for you!” jungmo lips curl back into a smile and his hands forming the ok sign. turning towards the back of the cafe, jungmo walks so fast one would almost think he was running a marathon. maybe serim had intimidated someone again. we’d never know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>giving his attention back to his phone, serim gets another work-related notification and with woobin still nowhere in sight and nowhere to be found, serim turns to burying himself in more work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a few minutes pass and with woobin still missing (and jungmo’s bright voice no longer audible), serim loses all focus and he stretches in his seat, legs lifting off the floor and arms folding above his head. it’s been a pretty tiring week and all he wants is to see woobin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how hard could that be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>as he sits up to stretch and brush off the fatigue, the tired serim stifles a yawn and to keep himself awake, he switches to watching and admiring the sunset of the winter evening, and smiles as he sees children warmly dressed in coats and scarves running down the street, and marvelling at the purity and wholesomeness of this morning, and the sight of a peaceful neighbourhood filled with loving families only served to remind him of why he’d loved the season in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>serim gets a little too emotional at the sight before him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’d be nice to walk down this street with ruby. </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>plopping himself dejectedly back onto the sofa chair, serim tosses about and lets out a few whines all at the same time tapping his feet against the wood panelled floor, the loud noises drawing clicks and mutters of disapproval from the other customers in the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sulking, the older doesn’t notice his boyfriend’s presence. he also has no idea that woobin had been watching him sulk from afar, much less notice the way the younger smiles at the adorable sight of serim whining and pouting to himself. woobin doesn’t mind or think of it very much, after all this was just the beginning of serim’s winter sulks and it didn’t help with the mounting fatigue and pressure from work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>heading back to the counter, woobin quietly crouches down and he struggles to reach for serim’s favourite mug - the cafe’s limited edition winter mug. and in the process, woobin reminds himself not to drop one of the older’s most cherished and beloved item. though he’d always found it weird that serim valued a simple ceramic mug this much when it didn’t even belong to him, he doesn’t think much of it. after all, he was all too familiar with serim’s sentimentality and the way the older gets occasionally a little too emotionally attached to things too easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>snapping out of the serim daydream, woobin pours some piping hot cocoa into the mug, watching as it filled by the second. his eyes dart around and finally land on the jar of tiny marshmallows, and he wonders if the additional sweet treats would cheer the older up (also if it would make serim forgive him quicker).</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>woobin assumes he’s been daydreaming for a little too long as he catches serim’s head lowered and arms tightly wrapped around one of the seat’s cushions from the corner of his eye, and he can’t help but coo at the sight. it was pretty hard to get the older to keep quiet so woobin always found the times when serim slept peacefully a little too adorable and endearing for his own good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>placing the cup of hot chocolate gently down on the table, woobin takes extra care and precaution to be quiet. with the drink now settled on a cozy coaster of its own, woobin grins in satisfaction and he turns towards a still sleeping serim, and he can’t help but wonder how he got himself such a boyfriend in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“serim” woobin calls out. “wake up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hm?” serim hums, probably not even half- no, not even a quarter awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“serim you’re late for work”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>at the mention of ‘late for work’, serim jolts awake immediately, his knees hitting against the table, almost causing the hot chocolate to spill over. he’s probably half awake at this point, and woobin chuckles as he marvels at serim still fumbling around, reaching for his coat and wallet (completely oblivious to the fact that it was only 6pm and the sun had just started to set)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i'm just kidding” woobin laughs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it is now when woobin assumes serim is three quarters awake as the older’s eyes widen and finally registers the fact that no, he was not at all late for work. woobin stretches his arms out, gesturing to the now (almost) fully awake serim for a hug. serim sits straight up and finally sees woobin and in a daze nearly reciprocates, until he remembers how woobin was late, and also how he allowed jungmo to call him ruby (but mainly the ruby part) and he slumps back down into the comfort and warmth of the sofa chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are you angry?” woobin grins, pouty serim was way to adorable for anyone to resist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry i was late… thank god jungmo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t say his name.” serim huffs, still jealous about the whole ‘ruby’ thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>serim doesn’t say a thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why are you mad at jungmo? he did nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he called you ruby!” serim whines</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and you’re upset about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i never said i was upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re pouting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m not upset!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re shouting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i said i’m n-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>woobin suddenly moves closer, his face now mere centimetres away from serim’s. serim gulps, and his face turns a bright shade of red. they stare at each other for a few seconds, both trapped in their own bubble, completely oblivious to the schoolgirls gushing at the scene, other customers who didn’t seem to care, neither did they notice woobin’s manager who did seem to care, or co-workers multitasking between receiving and serving orders and taking entertainment in the couple’s bickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re lying. stop lying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i said i’m not. don’t tell me what to do.” serim glares. “anyway i said i-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re so cute but you really need to shut up sometimes you know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>serim snickers, “you can’t make me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this is when woobin thinks he’s had enough. he really needed serim to shut up, and his boyfriend’s cute rambling didn’t help with soothing woobin’s pining for him the past week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>woobin’s eyes trace serim’s every facial features. from his eyes, to his nose, then his mouth. his eyes then move back up to meet serim’s, and he mutters,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>without warning, woobin moves further in, closing whatever little distance that remained between the two. their lips meet and woobin places the softest peck on serim’s cherry lips, and he feels serim freeze in his spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leaning back, woobin nonchalantly says, “if only you had that hot chocolate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>serim still doesn’t move for a moment, most probably still processing the sudden turn of events. and when it finally finishes, serim breathes out, “seo woobin what the hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“geez it was just a kiss why are you calling me by my full name” woobin grumbles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re so fucking annoying”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay and?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can’t believe i love you even more”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>woobin chuckles again. woobin 1, serim 0. as expected, serim was always defenseless in the face of seo woobin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“only i was allowed to call you ruby. if jungmo calls you ruby too then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what do i call you now?” serim questions, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>woobin pauses, and doesn’t respond, almost as if deep in thought. after a quick second of useless pretentious calculations (which wasn’t even relevant here), woobin replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the tag's been a little too angsty lately... please look past any errors i didn't feel like beta reading :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>